Tsubasa Yousogai No Lyanvis
by Biotomegami Lyanvis
Summary: Possession. Determination. Calm acceptance. And Hanabi sees something to fear. Hinata was always shy, not scared, but she's not so shy anymore. Plotting. Hurting. Killing. -sasuhina undertones, Character death, REQUESTED-


Tsubasa Yousogai No Lyanvis

_(Have I changed a little bit, Naruto-kun?)_

Hinata was not at all sure the séance was a good idea. To jitter her nerves before a big mission was the last thing she needed. But Neji, who could have protected her from the feminine wiles and sneaky ways of Sakura Haruno and Yamanaka Ino, was away on a mission that could take weeks.

So Hinata was stuck between them, and Ten-ten had come along for the ride. So they were in the middle of the archery field, in the middle of the night (and ten o'clock is perfectly the middle of the night when your regular bedtime is six o'clock) huddled against the cold, fingertips frozen to the pointer of a Ouija board while her younger sister jotted down the letters that show up.

(not to mention you're supposed to be an example to Hanabi)

Hinata was shy.

Hinata was shy, not scared.

Hinata was shy, not scared, and she had big plans.

Three pushes until the truth and she had big plans.

Plans that didn't involve Ouija boards, pushy blondes with big mouths, the girl Naruto liked, or huddling out into the cold for someone's misguided idea of fun.

Hinata was shy not scared, and when she snapped out that she wasn't wasting anymore of her time sitting around a stupid, useless circle, with a stupid, useless pointer and a stupid, useless Ouija board (not to mention Naruto's stupid, useless love that she didn't need) the other girls had the gall to be surprised.

"Hinata!"

"No," Hinata said firmly and pushed Sakura's hands away.

(and Hinata thought it was a little unfair that Sakura could still smile at her like her love wasn't dead, like she hadn't taken what mattered most; like she wasn't sleeping with both Naruto and Sai, like she was fine-fine-fine-fine and Hinata very calmly had visions of kunai stabbing into that large forehead and Sasuke pressing them deeper with the heel of his shoe)

"No," Hinata said firmly and pushed Sakura's hands away. For the first time, Hanabi sees something that she can look up to in Hinata's eyes. Then she sees something she can fear. She sees in the firelight reflected in her sister's eyes:

She sees the pointer of the Ouija board moving like it hasn't done all night,

Moving,

Moving,

Moving.

She sees the pointer of the Ouija board moving and she writes down the letters with an almost transfixed air.

-HINATA IS STRONGER THAN YOU GIVE HER CREDIT FOR, HANABI-

Her hand is shaking as she writes down the message. The other girls are oblivious, and Hinata won't see past them unless she uses the Byakugan.

"I'll ask one question. If I don't get an answer in three minutes, I'm leaving."

Ino squeaks in protest, but Sakura puts her hand on Ino's shoulder and smiles.

"What question, Hinata?"

Meanwhile, Hanabi is still copying the words from the Ouija board.

-NEVER UNDERESTIMATE FOOLS AND MADMEN-

Hanabi blinked and then flipped the page.

Hinata and the other girls gather around, and Hinata's short burst of anger is all but forgotten. Fingertips lightly touch the unmoving pointer, and Hinata asked:

"When is Naruto-kun coming home?"

Slowly, almost grudgingly, the pointer moved across the board. Hanabi held up the pad.

-SOON-

"Where is he?" Ten-ten asked, a sliver of humor in her voice. "I miss the blonde furball."

-WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE-

Sakura giggled. "See," said the pink slut, "see, Hinata? You wouldn't want to have missed this. The spirits come out at this time of night and"-

And Hinata wondered what had happened to her. She wondered why she wanted to kill Sakura.

Why Sakura? Sakura never fitted into Hinata's plans.

The pointer shot across the board so fast, it slipped out of their hands.

-BECAUSE SHE IS AN OBSTACLE TO THAT PLAN. SHE DESERVES TO DIE-

Hanabi is shaking as she hands the pad to Ino. She shakes not because of the message, but because of Hinata's reaction.

Calm acceptance.

Of someone's death being necessary.

Hanabi's heard of horror stories with Ouija boards, how spirits can possess people who think like them, and Hanabi is scared.

Scared to think of what ghost that thinks of death could be like her sister.

Sakura is shaking, as is Ino. Ten-ten looks bewildered as she blurts-

And the pointer is shooting across the board before the question is fully asked.

-SAKURA-

And Sakura has run away from the board, Ino right behind her. Even Ten-ten is stepping away from it slowly.

_(have I changed a little bit, Naruto-kun?)_

Hinata knelt down and picked up the board, placing it back in its case.

Hanabi thinks she sees a flash of red in Hinata's eyes.

(it must have been the firelight)

Hanabi does the bad ninja thing and ignores her instinct.

But she can see the pointer moving through the clear plastic cover of the box, moving against gravity, and she _doesn't look._

-HINATA WAS POSSESSED LONG BEFORE SAKURA WALKED INTO HER ROOM-

Because Hanabi is afraid to know. Afraid to know how the board answers all her unasked questions. Afraid to ask why.

And regardless of how late she went to bed, Hinata was on the training field at three-thirty in the morning, performing katas and perfecting her jutsu. Hanabi didn't sleep at all.

Hanabi doesn't think about how, since a little before the news of Sasuke's death arrived at the village, Hinata has been getting better in leaps and bounds, how she's gotten stronger, faster, _different._ She's not sure how it happened, but there was an unmistakable gleam in her sister's eyes in the half-light of the moon.

And the honey burns hot as it pours onto skin fresh from the shower. And bandages wrap around her legs to ward away the sting.

And from then on Hinata is fierce.

Hinata is.

Hinata is powerful.

Hinata is shy, not scared, but she's not so shy anymore.

And Hinata is.

She _is._

And no one can stop her.

And Hinata led the Hyuuga clan.

And Hinata clung to nothing of her former life once she killed Sakura.

Once she smiled and stabbed her through the forehead with a sword made of chakra.

Once she separated the Hyuuga clan from Konoha and led the revolt.

Once Konoha was no more.

And she watched Naruto's tears and told him:

"They never would have let you be Hokage, anyway."

And Naruto looked up.

Looked up and saw Hinata.

Saw Sasuke, smirking behind Hinata.

And Kyuubi was set free.

_(have I changed a little bit, Naruto-kun?)_

* * *

_a/n- happy birthday, kurkur-chan! (it's only a few years late, so don't kill me!) For the rest of you, Happy Thanksgiving! This one was hard to write. I've never done a possession-type story before, and it was hard for me. (The run-ons and short quick sentences and fragments are supposed to be there, by the way, so Shawn, shut up.) I'm working on all of my requests. I want to get them done by January. ::takes deep breath:: I'm going away to Air Force BCT (Basic Combat Training) in Texas then. When I get out of BCT, I might start writing if I ever have the time. Can anyone figure out what the title of this story means? First one to answer get one request that I'll get to somewhere around march, after BCT. Much love, all._

_-Lyanvis _


End file.
